I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a receiver.
II. Background
In a wireless communication system, a transmitter may digitally process (e.g., encode and modulate) digital data to generate digital output samples. The transmitter may further condition (e.g., convert to analog, amplify, filter, and frequency upconvert) the digital output samples to generate a radio frequency (RF) modulated signal. The transmitter may then transmit the RF modulated signal via a wireless channel to a receiver.
The receiver may receive the transmitted RF signal and perform the complementary processing on the received RF signal. The receiver may condition (e.g., amplify, filter, frequency downconvert, and digitize) the received RF signal to obtain digital input samples. The receiver may further process (e.g., demodulate and decode) the digital input samples to recover the transmitted data.
The receiver may employ various analog circuits such as amplifiers, mixers, and filters in a receive path to process the received RF signal. The receiver may support multiple radio technologies and/or multiple frequency bands. The receiver may have different receive paths for different radio technologies and/or different frequency bands. The analog circuits add to the cost of the receiver and further consume battery power. There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently process the received RF signal.